The Cost Of Victory
by Bluetech
Summary: Mason is hellbent on exacting his revenge on the Guardians. He finds the solution for his anger in the Northern Kingdoms, and launches an attack on Ga'Hoole. Will Soren and the Guardians survive the blind danger ahead, or will it be the end of them all?
1. Answers

Yeah, I was supposed to have this story, plus another, up last week, but I had to undergo an untimely extraction of my four wisdom teeth on Wednesday...

Needless to say, I was in too much of a sedated stupor to do anything besides sleep. Now I am feeling a little better, although my face is still swollen like a balloon :-(

This is the sequel to my previous story, A Tainted Bond, just in case you need a refresher.

*Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters/ locations/ ideas of wonderful K. Lasky. Those thoughts came from her mind, and her mind alone.*

Any characters that you do not recognize I created previously, and they belong to me. However, some appear again in this story.

Theme Song: Falling Inside The Black, by Skillet

Please review when finished! If you feel an irresistible urge to flame, you can...

And off we go-

* * *

_Prologue:The King & Queen of Ga'Hoole have returned from the Shadow Forest._

_The Guardians are anxious to hear about the gift their King has received. Nimsy Night has recently passed, and Soren must prepare to to escort Mason to the Glauxian Brothers._

_Little does he know, enemies new and old will surface and threaten the Southern Kingdoms._

_Can one blessed owl defeat the enemy that plans to destroy him, along with everything he holds dear?_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Answers**

"What has happened, Your Majesty?" "How have you survived!" "Tell us your gift!" "What did Glaux say to you?" "What will you do now?" Soren's ear slits were humming from the barrage of questions spewing from the Guardians' beaks. He had just returned from the Palace Of Mists the previous night, and had simply retreated to his hollow with Pelli and fallen asleep.

He still felt a tad weary, for the flight home from the Palace had sapped every ounce of his strength. He and his mate were perched in the Great Hollow before scores of owls. He cleared his throat and shreed, "One at a time, Guardians. I shall explain everything I can, but you must not all talk at the same time."

The noise in the hollow died off, and Sylvanaryb stepped forward and raised a talon from a crowded shelf to the left of Soren. "May I ask a question, Sir?"

"Go ahead, Sylvana."

"I want to know what Glaux said to you after you...died."

"I heard a strange, ancient voice speak to me. I felt somehow it was Glaux. He told me I was given new life as a result of my sacrifice. He also said I was gifted with his essence, the Strands Of Glaux, in the process. He warned me that I must learn to respect them, for there are dire consequences regarding their misuse."

Sylvana nodded, her face laden with understanding, and retreated back alongside the other owls. A Spotted Owl then flew up and alighted on the arcing birch branch.

"I also have a question, Sir."

"What might that be, Cleve?"

"What is the nature of your gift? I am sure many other Guardians have been wondering the same ever since that dreadful evening..." Many owls nodded their heads and shifted around uncomfortably, recalling the bloody scene that had been described to them from the Parliament owls that had witnessed it.

"The cloud that hides within me can be shaped into vines, although they are composed of a substance not unlike mist. They can harm only when I allow them to, though they are still hard to control, which I plan to work on vigorously for the next few moons. I shall try to demonstrate, but do not fear."

Soren closed his eyes, concentrating on the fog he felt coursing inside him. Pelli cautiously stepped a few paces away from him, towards the edge of the branch. The Guardians gasped and stared nervously at him as a strange haze began rising from his body. He then spread his wings, and what looked like tiny tendrils of pitch black smoke began to grow from his wingtips. They twisted and curled as if they were alive, and began growing in length like two shadowy claws, towards the crowd of owls.

They shrank back nervously, and a Burrowing Owl shut his eyes as a tendril reached for him. However, he felt nothing but a soft caress as the thread slid over his feathers. A few other owls were also touched, and many suppressed churrs as the wisps began tickling their faces. Just then, a small cry of discomfort resounded from the beak of the Burrowing Owl.

"Ouch! That hurt, Your Majesty!" He glanced at the bend of his wing and saw a dusting of blackened feathers cascade to the floor.

Suddenly, the wisps turned the color of blood and began to tremble and writhe violently, as if thirsting for something, and Pelli glanced in horror as her mate's eyes flew open in a blank stare and began to fill with a violet hue. Dozens of owls then fled the hollow as a net of scarlet threads began to rake across the floor and walls, leaving scorched trails as they went. Otulissa shouted, "Oh no! Soren! Stop!" as a quaking thread backed her into a corner, undulating like a crazed serpent.

Pelli shreed, "Do something, Digger! Quick!" Digger stepped away from her and flew straight at Soren, dodging the misty laces that struck at him. He slowed his flight, lowered his head, and rammed him dead in the breast, knocking him to the floor. The violet shine in the Barn Owl's eyes cleared, and Pelli watched as the black vines retreated back into the clouds under his wings and vanished.

"A-a-are you okay, dear?"

"Is that you, Pelli?"

"Yes, it is."

"I felt lost in my own body...All I remember is falling off of a cliff, into a dark void..."

"I saved you, Soren. You almost wounded Otulissa."

"Th-thank you, Digger." He rose to his talons and saw the Spotted Owl fully wilfed in the back corner. "Please forgive me, Otulissa. It wasn't me controlling them..."

"I believe you, but that didn't make it any less terrifying, Soren..." She regained her composure and said, "I think you have a lot of practice to do, Soren. You must not allow this to _ever _happen again..." Still trembling, she rose weakly into flight and lofted out of the port, Digger close on her tail. "I fear for you, Soren. You must teach yourself restraint when it comes to this...ability."

"I swear upon Glaux that I will never endanger my fellow Guardians again," said her mate, crossing his gizzard with his left talon.

"I think it is time we escort Mason to the Glauxian Brothers, dear. He is not fit to live here any longer. He is too unstable."

"You are right, Pelli. Let me inform the steward of our trip. Should we leave now?"

"Yes. The sooner we get back, the sooner you can hone your control over your power."

Soren walked over to the main passage leading up to the hollow and called into the gloom, "Cleve, I must speak with you at once." The noise echoed down the dimly lit passage, and shortly after, an ashy figure emerged from an adjoining passage and clambered into the hollow.

"Is something amiss, Sir?"

"No. I am headed to the Northern Kingdoms to deliver Mason to the Glauxian Brothers. Inform the other members of the parliament as soon as possible. I hope to return before the next newing, fourteen nights from now."

Cleve nodded steadily before turning to leave. Soren stopped him. "One more thing, Cleve. Please send for Gylfie, Twilight, and Mason. Tell them to meet me here after they put on some battle claws."

"Right away, Sir."

Pelli began preening his feathers as they waited for them to arrive. "Why did you send for them, dear?"

"Gylfie will be able to help us navigate, and Twilight will be a good ally in case we run into any trouble."

Meanwhile, a Great Gray Owl and and Elf Owl were busy whispering to each other as they threaded their way down the middle of the tree, the rhythmic clinking of metal filling the passage. "Why do you think Soren needs us, Twi?"

"Maybe he has a mission planned. I am so glad I get to wear my battle claws again!" Gylfie noticed he was almost trembling with anticipation. _I swear to Glaux that is all he ever thinks about!_

Arriving at the round entrance, she raised a metal talon and tapped the edge softly.

"Is that you, Gylfie? Is Twilight with you?"

She replied, "Yes, it's us," before she and Twilight stepped into the hollow.

"Why did you call for us? Cleve said it was important."

"I am taking Mason to the Bitter Sea. The Glauxian Retreat, more specifically. I need you to help us navigate there, and Twilight could help us fight if we run into any kraals or hostile creatures. Did you see Mason on your way down here, Twilight?" "No, I didn't. I think he is on his way."

Just then, a somewhat disheveled Barn Owl entered the hollow. Gylfie suppressed a snort of contempt as he looked around absentmindedly. "Mason, I am taking you to the Glauxian Retreat in the Northern Kingdoms. Perhaps there you can mend your unjust spirit and find peace." He said nothing, and merely gazed at the floor.

"I shall return soon, dear." "Okay, Soren. Just be careful. I will look after the tree while you are gone." Soren nodded and turned to the three owls before him. "Are you ready to leave, Gylfie?"

"Yes, I am."

"Twilight?"

"Never been more ready, Soren!"

"Wait here, looks like I need to put some on too!" He flew out into the moonless night, and returned shortly after with a gleaming NAST strapped on each foot.

"Let's go, mates!" With that, four owls lifted off into a lovely tailwind, heading northeast out across the Hoolemere Sea, towards the Ice Narrows.


	2. The Bitter Sea Awaits

**Chapter 2: The Bitter Sea Awaits**

Thankfully, it was early summer in the Northern Kingdoms, which made the flight much more comfortable. Soren, Twilight, Mason, and Gylfie had made it through the Ice Narrows in only two days, and they were now gliding above the Everwinter Sea on a course for Stormfast Island. The slowly rocking sea below, stirred by the steady north wind, mirrored the stars above, appearing as though the sky had fallen into the azure waters.

Soren turned to Gylfie, who was flying on his starboard side and asked, "What is our heading, Gylfie?"

"Three points off of the port talon of the Golden Talons. We aren't flying due north because of the wind. It would tire us out too fast, and Stormfast is still twenty or so leagues away."

"I hope we get there soon. I'm starving..." Twilight rumbled. Gylfie shot back, "Hush, Twilight. Complaining won't help any of us get there any faster!"

The owls flew on in determined silence, until three small specks slowly grew from the water on the horizon, gilded by the first soft rays of the sun. Twilight hooted, "I can see them! Look, everyone!" The remaining owls swiveled their heads in Twilight's direction, laying eyes upon the trio of stones ahead. The owls sped up their flight, ready to rest and recover for the comparatively short flight to the Retreat from Stormfast. They alighted down just as the round orb of the sun had cleared the horizon. They all cheered, "Were here! We made it!" However, Mason simply whispered, "Great..."

Soren faced the group and said, "We need to find a tree or something to shelter in for the day. Twilight, you guard him while me and Gylfie search for some hollows."

"No problem, friend. Be careful." Gylfie began scouting the south side of the forest, while Soren did the same in the north. Gylfie spotted a sizable oak, in a small clearing with several hollows in the upper section of the trunk, and turned back to alert the others.

Reaching the boundary of the forest, she only noticed two shapes perched atop a large rock. She alighted in front of them and asked, "Has he found any shelters yet?"

"No," replied Twilight. The three owls sat and waited in silence for several minutes, watching the sun creep across the sky, occasionally darkened by a passing cloud.

Soren was frustrated he could not find any good places to rest, even though he had spent the better part of an hour searching. He decided to turn back, hoping Gylfie had better luck than he did. In his frustrated state, he had become enveloped in the inky cloud once again. Twilight noticed a dark cloud emerge from the murky forest and fly straight for them. He glared nervously at the roiling cloud.

"It's just me, Twi. Did you find anything, Gylfie?"

"Yes, I did. Did you?"

"No. I got frustrated, and then this happened. Can you take us to the hollow? I, for one, am ready to sleep."

"Sure. I found an oak in a small field, just over that way."

"Well then, let's get going. You okay, Twilight?" He shook his head and said, "Yes, I am fine. I don't think I will ever get used to seeing you looking like that." Soren replied, "I don't think anybody else will either, to be honest."

Four owls rose into the air, flew to a short distance into the sea of trees, and landed just beneath the sturdy oak. The trunk was riddled with recesses of all shapes and sizes. Soren turned and faced the owls who were gazing at the tree and declared, "Whoever wakes first will have to wake the others. Try to rest as much as possible, since it is almost midday, and we will need our rest. Good light everyone."

They managed to reply, "Good light, Soren..." He chose a hollow just above the ground, while Gylfie & Twilight found their own on the opposite side from Soren's. The other Barn Owl chose to sleep near the crown of the tree. The four owls relaxed and soon fell asleep, their dreams filled with images of home, their friends, and in Twilight's case, a fight against crows with his battle claws flashing in the moonlight of his dream world...

Gylfie was stirred awake by the sound of a steady wind plowing into the leafy boughs above. She took some time to preen her ruffled feathers, and then glided from the tree and flew back into the hollow above hers. She clambered up to the looming gray form and whispered, "Twilight, get up. It's about an hour past nightfall." She received no response, and proceeded to rap the wall with her metal claw.

"Huh, what? Who's there? T-take that, you nasty crow! Yeah, you...better...fly away..." Gylfie had to avoid getting hit by the talon that shot out from underneath the jerking figure before her. The crows faded from view, and a small reddish figure replaced them. "Oh sorry, Gylfie. I dreamed I was fighting crows with my new claws. Is it already time to go?"

"Yes, it is. And you almost hit me right in the gizzard with that big foot of yours!" She gave a snort of contempt and dashed from the hollow, spiraling around the tree to her best friend's room. She glanced inside and was relieved he was back to normal. "Hello, Soren. The sun has already set. Let's get going. I will go wake Mason."

"O-okay, Gylfie. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. You?"

"Juuuuust fine," he replied with a yawn. He watched as the Elf Owl retreated from the hollow, flew upwards, and vanished.

He walked to the edge of the hole and peered out into the trees. The canopy blocked out most of the sky above, and what little light seeped through was that of the thin crescent moon that floated in the western sky. He lofted down to the mossy forest floor and was soon joined by the rest of his group. "I hope you all have had a good sleep. We only have a few hours of flying left until we reach the Bitter Sea. Let's get going then, shall we?"

Four owls broke out of the maze of branches and set off into the clear night, keeping the moon to their starboard wing. The wind had risen considerably, bringing in a thick layer of clouds and buffeting the owls this way and that. The Bitter Sea was throwing up great sprays of water below. If they flew higher to escape the spray, the winds grew too rough, so they were restricted to flying in a narrow zone between the two, and were now soaked with water.

Mason shreed over the roar of the waves, "A-are we almost to the island? I hate getting wet! I want to get to dry land!"

"Put a mouse in it, Mason. I don't know how far away we are! I can't see anything because of the clouds, and the slop in my eyes isn't helping," Gylfie shouted back. Soren added, "We have been over the sea for awhile, so it can't be that far. We just have to keep going!" After a few more minutes of flying through the spume and turbulent winds, a silhouetted mass emerged from the gloom.

Twilight, being born in a similar gloom, allowed him to see clearly in these faded conditions. "I see it! I see it! Look to port!" Three heads slowly swiveled around, and they too spied the ghostly image of the island that seemed to grow out of the fog. Pumping their dripping wings steadily, they soon landed on the sandy shore, out of reach of the crashing waves.

"Glaux knows how long it will take for my feathers to dry!" Twilight hooted as he stretched his wings and flapped them vigorously.

The other owls did the same, and then lifted off towards the interior of the island. "I don't see anything bigger than a bush anywhere! How will we ever find the Retreat?"

"We just have to look for a circle of birch trees in a small wood. I remember reading about it from the legends Ezylryb had us read, Mason. Everyone, keep your eyes peeled." The group of owls flew on through the still boisterous winds, scanning the land that still sported patches of snow, for any sign of the grove of trees.

Soon, they had found it, and upon alighting in a spindly cedar, began looking for the orderly circle of white barked trees. However, Gylfie soon found not a tree, but a stark white silhouette standing off to her left, in the distance. She could barely make it out, and would have overlooked it had it not flown off, only to be replaced by another white shape.

"Soren, I think there is an owl over there. Do you see it, in front of that tree?" She motioned with her talon, and he swiveled his head in the direction she pointed. "Where? I can't see anything. It looks like...wait, it _is_ an owl. A Snowy, I think!"

He saw the figure shift, and it appeared to him like it was scratching its head with a talon. He scanned his head from left to right, and saw more ghostly figures arranged in a pattern.

"I see more owls over there, next to that one! That must be the entrance to the Glauxian Brothers! Let's go!" He lifted off with a powerful flap of his tawny wings, and the other three owls followed.

"Hello, friends. What brings you here? Have you come to study with us?" The Snowy perched in front of the tall birch whispered as they lighted down in front of him. The king stepped up to him and replied softly, "No, Sir. May I ask your name?" "Brother Marshall." "Thank you, Brother Marshall." "I am Soren, King of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, and I am here for a much more serious reason."

The Snowy now gazed at him alertly. "Forgive me, Sir." He shortly bowed in front of Soren. "No need for that, Marshall. I do not demand that behavior from my fellow owls." "Very well, Sir. Now, why have you come all this way to our Retreat?"

"I am here to ask if you can adopt this Barn Owl, Mason. He has forfeited his position at the Great Tree." "I don't see any problem with it, Your Majesty. We are a neutral society, as you very well know. May I inquire as to why?"

Soren braced himself and muttered, "He planned to kill my daughter, and I protected her...with my life." The Snowy staggered back and fell over onto the frozen ground. Soren looked over at Gylfie and said, "I knew this would happen. Go wake him..." She nodded and walked over to the mound of white feathers.

"I know it is a shock, Brother, but we were shocked just the same when he was resurrected."

The Snowy pulled himself to his talons and blinked several times at Soren. "B-b-but how, Your Majesty? You say you died, and were brought to life again?"

"All I remember is seeing Glaux appear to me, and after he praised me for my sacrifice, he revived me." "I cannot believe it, Sir. I have never heard of such a miracle! Now I see why this owl has no place at Ga'Hoole. We will take him in, and perhaps, in time, he shall earn forgiveness."

"Thank you, Marshall. I cannot stay any longer, since I will surely be missed back home. I have two new owlets to take care of as well. Very quickly, tell me how things have been in the Northern Kingdoms?"

"It has been peaceful here for the most part. The owls on two of the Tridents are banding together. I have heard they are trying to expand their territory, but as yet they have no leader." Mason was listening intently to the Snowy as he spoke.

"That is all I have heard, Sir. Congratulations on your owlets, and I pray you make it back home safely. Wait here."

The Snowy flew a short ways away into an opening high in a slender birch. He returned with a Barred Owl and a Short Eared Owl. "Horace, Anthony, The King of Ga'Hoole has brought us a new student. They bowed and said in unison, "Welcome, Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Brothers." Soren turned to the Barn Owl standing behind Twilight and said, "Go, Mason. You will stay here and learn the ways of the Brothers. I am ashamed the Tree has lost such a once noble owl. A fine Guardian you would have made..."

The decrepit Barn Owl walked past him without a sound, and the two owls led him into the hollow of another birch to their right. "Farewell, noble Brother. May Glaux bless you and this Retreat as well. And thank you."

"Likewise, Sir. Glauxspeed!"

Three shapes lifted off and passed between the ring of tall trees, heading south over the island to retrace their path. As they neared the coast, Soren hovered in front of Gylfie and Twilight. "From here we will head back to Stormfast, and then head south into the Ice Narrows, and then fly home to Ga'Hoole. Let's go, gang!"

Their battle claws flashing in the light of a partially round moon, the group of owls glided over the now calm Bitter Sea, their gizzards twinging with homesickness and determination.

The Barn Owl reflected on what he had heard earlier, his face bathed in the light from the small torch mounted on the wall of the study hollow. _So they say the owls on the Tridents are without a leader? I plan to escape from this place of weaklings and lead that group of rogues. If it is territory they want, it is territory they shall get! And in the process, I will exact my revenge on the Guardians, including that traitor Blythe and her foolish father. I would like to see the ever so precious Glaux reawaken the king a second time!_


	3. The Next Level

**Chapter 3: The Next Level**

The Great Ga'Hoole Tree loomed ahead, blocking out the rising sun and casting a dark, rippling shadow over the Hoolemere Sea. A small group of owls glided under the maze of branches now rustling softly with countless leaves. Diving down and entering a large room halfway up the trunk, the three friends were exhausted from the flight, but glad to finally be home.

The Great Gray spoke first. "The tree sure is a sight for sore eyes, isn't it Soren?" "Indeed, Twilight. I can feel my gizzard doing a jig in there, I swear!" Gylfie yawned and muttered, "I am so glad we are back. I am tired, and it's already...past...dawn..."

"You two can go off and sleep. I am going to do the same. I need to go see Pelli and the chicks."

"Okay, Soren. Good light. See you tonight..."

"You too, Gylf."

"Good light, _Sir_!"

"Hmmm, very funny, Twilight!"

The Elf Owl flew out from the port, followed by the Great Gray. Soren sighted and glanced at his feet, still fitted inside the shining nickel alloy claws._Maybe I should_ _go take these off before I go to my hollow. I don't want to wake the chicks with the clanking. I hope they are not too worried about me..._The Barn Owl walked as quietly as he could through the passageways that riddled the trunk. He managed to find the armory in no time at all, and removed his battle claws and hung them on the lone hook next to the rack full of other claws.

He then wound his way even farther down the trunk and arrived at his own hollow. He spied two slowly heaving balls of down in the nest, and then noticed a beautiful form perched behind them on a protruding twig. Soren walked over to Pelli and whispered, "I have returned, Pelli. Good light." He then walked over to the nook just next to hers, settled himself into the nest of down, and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Several hours later, the rising moon cast its light upon the tree, and some of the silver glow shone through the port and landed upon Soren's eyes. He awoke groggily and moved away from the steady light. Walking around to the other recess, he was surprised to see the nest and perch empty._I wonder where they went?_ _Well, I guess it's a good time to improve my control over my power..._

Just before he reached the edge of the port, he heard a noise echo from the trunk passage. He cautiously crept over to the entrance, and as he peered into the shadowy path, two fluffy objects barreled into him, knocking him onto his back. The two white shapes screamed, "Surprise, Da!"

Another large owl then ushered them off of him. "Don't hurt your father now, children. He has just returned from a difficult flight." He lowered his gaze and his eyes met a pair of shining black orbs.

"I missed you so much, dear. I can't believe our chicks have grown so much!"

"Indeed they have, Soren. And I missed you too. How was the trip?"

"Okay, for the most part. The winds were rough on our way to the Retreat, and I also heard from one of the Brothers that some owls on the Tridents are joining forces."

"Is that so? Well, at least you made it back home safe. We awoke before you did, and the chicks wanted to surprise you."

"I can say they did a fine job, dear! Come here, you two!" Soren got back on his talons and felt the soft down covering his chicks' bodies as they nuzzled into his belly feathers. Erik drew back and exclaimed, "I missed you, Da!"

"So did I! It was my idea to hide with Erik and jump on you!" Samuel added happily. Soren turned to his mate and muttered, "I need to go train myself to control my powers, dear. I have to do it alone this time. Can you stay here with the chicks?"

"B-but Soren, what if you lose control like you did back in the Great Hollow? There will nobody present to save you if you do! Don't you remember what that scroll we read said would happen?" Pelli's voice was shaking with fear.

"I know it is a risk, but I cannot endanger any Guardians if I am alone. And I am sure I will be able to handle it this time..."

"If you insist, dear. I believe in you. Just...please be careful..."

"Don't worry. I will be on the south side of the island, if you need me. I will be back in a few hours." The Barn Owl flew slowly away from the hollow and circled around the tree towards the southern coast of the island.

_I must not fail this time. I control the strands. They do NOT control me._ Soren repeated these words over and over in his head as he brought forth the snaking filaments. He faded into the shadows of cast by the twisted limbs far above as the cloak consumed him.

He willed the strands to spread as far as they could. They slowly grew from the tips of his feathers and slithered though the night, towards the nearby coast and the lazy waves lapping at the shore. Soren watched at the shapes blended with the black sky and began grazing the sand. He quickly called them back, and the pointed ends suddenly shrank back to his wing tips. He coalesced them into a single large form that drifted softly ahead like a feather in the wind. It then began whipping around like a massive snake, but oddly, it created no wind or sound.

He diffused the roiling mass as he heard a ruffle in the grass behind the stone he was perched on. He recognized the heartbeat as that of a summer vole, and a large one at that._ Find it, and kill it. _Soren felt a fiery glow inside him as the strands turned a reddish hue and shot out from his wings like a nest of serpents. They began dashing through the swaying grass, withering and blackening it as they went, in their search for the vole.

Soren hopped from the rock and followed the trail of dead grass and saw the strands freeze, then rear up and converge on a single spot beneath a bush. A shrill drawn out squeal shattered the silence, and then abruptly faded. The strands remained over the spot, trembling in silent pleasure. He approached the bush and saw the dead vole splayed out in a patch of bare ground, its face frozen in endless agony, its body smoldering with the heat of an ember.

_Thank you, my loyal strands. I feel as though I have finally learned to harness your powers. Now vanish for now, until you are needed again._ The shadowy shapes seemed to swell with pride before they retreated into the cloak shrouding his body, which then evaporated like the morning mist over the island. Soren tore at the vole and discovered it was nicely cooked on the inside, yet not a mark had appeared on its fur. He ate it slowly, not noticing the owl that landed on a twisted root a few feet in front of him.

"Hello, dear. How has your practice been going?" He looked up from the delicious vole and saw his mate fly up to him.

"I think I improved my control since the last time. It feels as though I now share a deeper bond with the essence. Here, have this vole. I used the strands to kill it."

"Thank you, Soren. I am glad you have mastered your ability. I am glad you did not fall victim to it like you did earlier." Soren watched as she downed the last of the vole and gazed at him, her tawny beak stained with blood. "Let's go now, dear. I left the chicks alone so I could come get you. It is time for their First Meat Ceremony."

"I am sorry. I almost forgot, Pelli! I can't imagine how ashamed I would have felt if I missed it! Let me see if I can catch a vole for them." She followed her mate as he weaved his way through the grass, slowly moving his head side to side. Pelli did the same, and she heard the heartbeat of a creature off to her left. "Soren," she whispered. "I hear one over there, under those roots!"

He turned and replied, "Watch this!" A red cloud enfolded him, and dozens of crimson strands emerged, weaving their way beneath the tangled mass. Pelli jumped as a scream resounded from the roots, and then watched the quaking red wisps draw back to Soren and vanish along with his red cloak. He walked up to her and said, "Go get it, dear. It's okay."

She stood beside a small gap in the tangle and reached a talon in. She felt a warm mass, and after firmly grabbing it with her talon, dragged it through the gap. She turned around to face Soren and asked, "Why is it so warm?"

"The strands cook it on the inside, without damaging the outside."

"Hmmm, very interesting..."

"I agree. Now I can cook my food wherever I go! Now, let's go feed Samuel and Erik. I am sure they are as excited as we are about tonight!" With that, two ivory shapes lifted off, away from the slow churning waves, towards their hollow to commemorate the First Meat ceremony for their two ecstatic owlets.


	4. Both Sides Will Gain!

**Chapter 4: Both Sides Will Gain!**

Mason had been planning his escape from the following day after the accursed King had dropped him off. He had been scouting out flight routes during the nightly meditation trips. He was often the last to return, and the other owls grew suspicious. Another night flight was soon to begin, and Mason knew it was time to break away from this monument of weakness.

He followed the small group of owls as they emerged from the stand of birch trees and began to traverse the island. He slowly distanced himself from the others, and a large Snowy caught him drifting away. He tried to catch up with the fleeing owl as he made a dash, turning sharply towards the south, towards the ocean.

"Hey, where are you going, Brother Mason?" The Barn Owl looked back and screeched at his pursuer, "Away from you lame gizzard owls, that's where! I am headed to the rogues on the Tridents. Just try and stop me!" The pale form slowly receded into the foggy darkness.

"Hey, Brothers, that Barn Owl just fled! I am going after him!"

"Be careful, Brother Finebeak!"

The Snowy was none other than Doc Finebeak, who had come to the Retreat to study medicine. He was a gizzard resister, and also a very fine tracker, able to pick up the slightest signals of where an owl had been, and where it was headed. He soon pierced the fog bank that had previously consumed the Barn Owl, and he could hardly see. However, as he flew on, he caught sight of several downy tufts drifting towards the sea. They were clumpy and ragged, and he wagered they had been torn from the fleeing owl's wings.

_He sure is a messy flier! Fog or not, his trail will lead me to him eventually. What business could he possibly have on the Tridents? Shame he does not know I am a highly gifted tracker!_

Although Mason was a Barn Owl, the thick fog prevented even his superb ears from detecting the soft wing beats of his unseen pursuer. "I bet they gave up after this fog rolled in! All the better for me. It will not do at all for one of them to discover what my plans are for these rogue owls. Now, if I could only find those frinking islands!"

Mason soon grew frustrated, due to the fog obscuring the sea below and the sky above. He tried to fly above the gray mass, but it seemed to continue upwards for hundreds of feet. He gave up and attempted to fly below, discovering a narrow patch of clear sky. He flew only mere feet from the salty expanse below, but thankfully it was calm and smooth.

His gizzard was telling him he was heading roughly in the right direction, and soon a darker mass appeared from the sea, piercing the ominous fog in the distance. He flapped even harder, and soon two more small chunks of land meted into view. He spied the largest island to his left, another smaller island in front and to his right, and a third partially hidden behind the second. He skimmed the glistening surface of the water and headed straight for the starboard island.

Upon reaching it, he alighted on the rocky coast, noting how eroded it was, due to the countless storms passed over regularly. He scanned the small inland forest for any activity, but he saw no signs of life. "They must be further inland. I guess I will have to look for them..." He lifted off once again and disappeared into the deep green maze of pines.

The Snowy was still on his trail, finding several more shredded feathers spinning through the air. Doc Finebeak eventually came upon the same cluster of islands that Mason had found, and he had a hunch that the owl in question had flown off to the starboard island. He glided down onto the coast, and the strong trail he had been following suddenly vanished.

Scanning his head slowly, he began to clamber up the beach, towards the small forest ahead. Something odd about the sand near its border with the grass caught his eye. He bent down and examined it closely. Several small furrows cut into the moist, grainy sand.

"These can only be talon marks! I bet Mason had landed not too long ago. He must have headed inland to find those rogues. I must keep going!" The pure white mass flapped his great wings and tore into the forest, causing the needles of the pines to sway as he passed.

Mason grew angry as he glided through the tall pines, not a single winged creature in sight. He swiveled his head once again, suddenly picking up a crackling sound. He noticed a faint orange light up ahead. He drew closer, lofting himself into the high branch of a pine tree, gazing down at the small fire below.

The Snowy behind him also spied the same dim glow, and looking up as he neared, he saw the stark white figure of an owl high in a tree. Doc carefully glided to an adjacent pine and observed the strange scene below. Doc Finebeak had to strain to hear the hushed voices, but they came clearly to Mason's ears.

A darkly colored Great Horned spoke. "I am so tired of living on this frinking island! Those Kielian owls to the north are so stuck up!"

A puffed up Barred Owl then hooted, "So are those snakes they live with! I want to get away from the Northern Kingdoms altogether! The weather has gotten worse these last few moons, and I am sick of trying to find food! It is so hard when all those voles do is hide underground!"

A Saw-Whet then added, "Maybe we should go to the Southern Kingdoms. The weather is so much warmer, and there are so many more regions to live in. If we can't find peace with the locals, we will just drive them out!" A hearty cheering erupted from the small group of owls below.

"But wait," said the Great Horned. "How do we get to the Southern Kingdoms? I have never really explored beyond the Tridents. And where should we go to live?" Mason saw the perfect opportunity to convince these owls to join him. He swooped down quickly, and the gust of wind caused the owls to turn towards him.

_What is he doing? Surely he is not going to join these crazy thugs!_

"Hey, who are you?" "What do you want?" "Were you spying on us?" "Are you a slipgizzle for the Guardians?" Mason was overcome with the barrage of questions, and he screeched to silence them. "Hush, you owls! My name is Mason, and I heard you were planning to invade the Southern Kingdoms. Am I correct so far?"

The bold Saw Whet approached him. "Yes, but why should you care? Are you a spy? Because if you are-"

"No, I am not a spy for those wretched Guardians. In fact, I was taken to the Glauxian Retreat up north, after I killed their king." A new alertness flashed in the rogues' eyes. "You killed their king, so they took you to the Retreat? Did you just escape from there?"

"Yes, but the king still lives."

All three of the owls wilfed immediately. The Barred Owl spoke in a shocked voice, "B-but, how is that possible?"

"I am not sure, but he survived a dagger in the chest, and now he has some sort of power. I can't really explain it."

"So, why did you come here, Mason?"

"I heard you wanted to invade the Southern Kingdoms, since you no longer find life up here suitable. I have a proposition for you. But first, can you tell me your names?"

The Barred Owl stepped forward. "I am Blake." The Great Horned intoned, "I am Riley." The minuscule Saw Whet concluded, "My name is Morgan. Now, tell us about this proposition of yours."

"I have a talon to pick with the Guardians, particularly my former mate, and her father. I can lead you to the Southern Kingdoms, and we can attack Ga'Hoole. We should rally the rest of the owls here and on the neighboring island, and spread the news about the plan." Morgan raised one tiny talon. "I have one question, Mason."

"What is that?"

"How are we to take over Ga'Hoole? We can rally perhaps hundreds of owls, but I thought the Guardians have never lost a battle..."

"First off, I have lived there for some time, and I possess a bloody good amount of knowledge about the tree. I know where they keep their ice weapons and battle claws. I know the layout of the tree and a bit of their battle strategies too. Second, they will not know we are coming, giving them no time to organize. The reason they have won their battles is because they have spent long hours strategizing and preparing. My main focus is to kill the king, and possibly the queen and their chicks."

Insidious smiles grew on the other owls' faces as they listened. "If we can accomplish that, using my knowledge and your troops, I will get my revenge, and the tree is as good as yours. Both sides will gain!"

"Hmmm. I like your thinking, Mason. Blake, Morgan, what do you think?"

"I think we can pull it off. Looks like we got ourselves an invasion to plan, Riley!"

Morgan drew a breath and said, "I will go south to the other island and get the rogues to join us over here. Blake, Riley, you gather the others already here. Meet me back in the clearing, at dawn, with the troops."

"Wait, what should I do?" "Mason, you fly over to the large clearing east of us, in the middle of the island, and wait there for us to return. It is there you will announce the plan we are to follow. You can be the commander of our forces...

Doc Finebeak could hardly believe his ear slits as he took in all the dreadful news. _Oh, Glaux, this is terrible! I must warn the Guardians! I have to leave before they see me!_ The Snowy slowly spread his wings and, as he lifted off, the branch he was perched on gave way and crashed to the ground. The four owls whirled around saw a pure white shape weaving through the trees.

"That owl must be a spy! After him!"

They rose from the ground and began trailing him. _Oh, racdrops! If only that branch had not broken! I have to escape. But how? I am a nearly pure white owl, lost in a sea of green! _He swiveled his head backwards and noticed they were gaining on him. However, he did not see the large oak that lie in front of him, and as he faced forward again, he crashed into a small bough, tumbling to the frozen earth in a blur of leaves and feathers.

Doc Finebeak began to lose his grip on consciousness, and the last glimpse he witnessed was that of four dark shapes crowding around him...


	5. Without Warning

**Chapter 5: Without Warning**

Soren and Pelli stood on a sturdy branch outside of their private hollow, watching the Navigation Chaw trace the stars in the dimly lit night. Only a sliver of the moon remained, and yet it cast enough pale light to silhouette the group of owls that danced far above their heads. Bash was inside the hollow, playing with her two brothers, Erik and Samuel, which had been born from Soren and Pelli's second brood.

Samuel was facing off against his brother while they tried to re-enact the Battle of the Ice Claws. Samuel shouted, "You don't scare me! I am Lyze of Kiel, a Guardian of Ga'Hoole!" "Well, you should be scared, because I am Metalbeak!" Erik lunged at his brother, and the two owls began rolling across the floor.

"Hey, be nice you two! It is just a game. Don't hurt each other, or I will call Mum and Da."

Erik and Samuel stopped playing and began to straighten their now messy feathers. Pelli heard the commotion and peeked into the hollow. "Is everything all right in here? I heard an awful lot of noise. My Glaux, could somebody please explain why Erik and Samuel are so dirty?"

"They were just play fighting, Mum. I got them to stop, but they messed all their feathers up."

Soren then squeezed his head in. "My Glaux, they are dirty! Could you get them looking normal again, Bash?"

"Sure, Da. Don't worry!"

He and Pelli turned back to watch the constellations traverse the obsidian sky above. A light breeze ruffled their feathers, and Soren shivered slightly. "Something feels odd about the wind, Pelli. I can't place it. It's like it is trying to warn me."

"Warn you about what? Has anything happened to your powers?"

"Not that I know of, dear. I think it is just my nerves." Soren had recently trained even harder to develop his gift, and now the strands had actually acquired true physical form. They could touch, feel, and manipulate objects that they came into contact with. They could do more than just scorch their targets. Now they could tear, lacerate, and constrict as well.

The Navigation Chaw had faded into the distance, and he wondered what the open air felt like to them. He wondered what sights awaited them as they maneuvered over the mirror-like Hoolemere Sea. The Navigation Chaw, led by Fritha, was tracing the Golden Talons along with her students. However, as she lowered her head from the stars to the dark expanse of sky before her, she noticed several quick glints of light._ It looks as though the stars have fallen to Earth. How could this be happening?_

She began to grow worried as the flickering points rose in number and expanse. She stopped her students with a raised wing and they began hovering in place. Lydia the Snowy called out, "What is wrong, Fritha?"

"Hush, Lydia. I am trying to figure that out! Ross, form up on my starboard wing!" A dusty feathered Barn Owl glided up to Fritha.

"Ross, scan your ears and tell me what you hear." His head quickly flipped about in many strange directions and contortions.

"I think I hear shouting, and, and..."

"And what!"

"I hear wing beats! A frinking lot of them, Fritha!"

She disregarded the curse word and shouted, "Students, you have to fly. Fly as fast as you can back to Ga'Hoole, and warn the monarchs!"

Lydia asked in terror, "Why, Fritha?"

"Because we are frinking...being...INVADED!"

Mason led his army of over five hundred owls towards the shadowy tree in the distance. Nearly all of them wore battle claws, and a few carried a variety of ice weapons. Rogue smiths had forged the battle claws for them on the Tridents, after his army had threatened them with their lives, and they had also taken a detour to the Ice Dagger to gather ice weapons. He called this force the Trident Militia, and now they churned the air with their wings, their eyes flashing with anger and deadly excitement, the Great Tree in the distance rapidly growing larger.

Mason flew at the very front of the formation, with Blake, Morgan, and Riley at his side. "Okay, the plan of action is to drive the Guardians from the tree and distract them. Us four are going to find the king and his family. Kill the queen and their chicks if need be, but, above all, we MUST make sure King Soren perishes by one of our blades! Spread the word about the distraction plan to the others."

"Sure thing, Mason. Doc, come here now!" A large Snowy flew up beside Morgan, his face drowned in sadness. "Doc, tell the rest of the militia that they are to drive the Guardians out from the tree. They must block them from reaching the battle claw storage at the base of the tree, as well as the ice weapon cache on the eastern shore of the island. Now go!"

The Snowy slowly peeled off towards the rear, wishing he had not been captured by these crazed owls._ I am potentially the one that will cause the downfall of Ga'Hoole! There is no way for me to escape! I must play along for now, until we reach Ga'Hoole..._

Word of the plan rippled throughout the mass of owls, and Doc Finebeak returned to report to Mason. "All of the soldiers know the role they are to play, Sir. Any other requests?" "Yes, Finebeak. Form up the soldiers into the formation we discussed earlier."

"Yes, Sir." He swiveled his head around and yelled, "Militia! Morph into Battle Order Omega!" The large mass of scattered owls now ordered itself into a large vertical triangle, with Division I as the top point of the triangle, Division II as the left corner, and Division III as the right corner. Mason looked back and marveled at the structure and appearance of the owls, the hundreds of ice arms they carried flashing like earthbound stars.

Mason turned to his Assassin Group, as he called it, and gazed at them proudly. Blake carried an ice scimitar, Morgan carried an ice dagger, and Riley carried a hefty ice sword. Mason himself also carried an ice dagger that seemed to flash in unison with the other owls' weapons. Mason peered out and down, and he could finally see the gentle waves breaking on the shores of the island.

"Remember, loyal assassins, one of us must deal the death blow to Soren. That is our only mission. I don't know about his powers, or how far he has developed them, but one owl cannot last long against four enemies fighting together.

The other assassins shouted in unison, "You got it, Mason!"

He rotated his head backwards, gave a drawn out ear piercing scream, and shouted, "Let the assault begin!" The vast triangle of owls surged forward in a rapid, frenzied dance. It was the dance of impending death.

Soren and Pelli noticed a small flock of owls flying rapidly towards them. Fritha and the few other students perched on the branch occupied by the king and queen.

"What in Glaux's name is wrong, Fritha?"

The tiny Pygmy Owl was shrunken with fear and heaving with exhaustion. She could barely get the words out. "Owls...Hoolemere...Hundreds...Invasion..."

Pelli grabbed Fritha with her ivory wings and shook her.

"Please speak clearer, Fritha. We can't make out what you are saying!"

"We are being...invaded by...hundreds of owls. They appeared from the east...they are over the...Hoolemere Sea..."

Soren turned to his mate and screeched, "Alert the Guardians, Pelli!" Her eyes widened in unrestrained horror and she flew off madly to the Great Hollow.

"You too, navigators! Spread the word and start distributing the battle claws!"

The group of owls lifted off one by one from the branch and headed for the armory at the bottom of the tree. Soren rushed back into his hollow, his eyes blazing with urgency. "Bash, take your brothers and hide in the corner! And do NOT leave for ANY reason!"

She had never seen her father this frantic, and it chilled her to the bone. "B-but why, Da?" "There is no time for questions! Do as I say!" Without another word, he blasted from the port and quickly vanished out of sight, the gust of wind ruffling her feathers. Erik and Samuel asked in unison, "What is wrong with Da?"

"I don't know, brothers, but we have to hide! And both of you, keep quiet!" She rushed them into their Mum's nest and flapped a wing to extinguish the torch on the wall, huddling down in total darkness beside them.

Meanwhile, most of the Guardians were conversing in the Great Hollow, since all classes had been canceled for the upcoming Moon Festival. A shrill scream cut through the chatter, and all of the Guardians turned to see their queen perched on the rim of the hollow. Her feathers were disheveled, and a look of pure fright filled her gaze.

"What is wrong, Your Highness?"

"Grab your battle claws, Guardians! We are about to be invaded!" The owls all stared at each other in shock, unable to move. "Are you sure, Your Highness?"

"Of course I am frinking sure! Do you want this battle to be a _slaughter_? Come on!"

She dropped from the rim, and soon hundreds of owls followed, unaware of the deadly formation that blotted out the moon. As the triangle neared the tree, Division II dropped down to cut off access to the cold storage, and Division III descended on the owls that were busy applying their armor and claws. They looked up to see a deadly wedge of owls slicing towards them, the glitter of dozens of ice weapons chilling their gizzards.

Another group of Guardians had flown down to the shore to grab the ice weapons, but a sizable mass of owls was blocking the way. Those owls began to clash with the Militia, and feathery bodies began dropping towards the ground.

Perched in a crown branch high above the carnage, the Assassins watched for any sign of Soren. They lifted off and descended lower, a strange glint catching their eyes.

"Follow that flash! I think that is our target!" The four owls plunged downward and swept under the battle that encircled the tree. They rose up the trunk and alighted at the very bottom of the now empty Great Hollow.

It appeared enormous when it was vacant, and the owl responsible for that flash seemed to have disappeared into thin air. Suddenly, the same harsh flare of light caused them to reflexively close their eyes, and as they reopened them, a fully armored Barn Owl melted from the shadows.

Soren wielded two gracefully curving ice scimitars in his nickel alloy claws. He also wore a lightweight, yet strong, nickel helmet ornamented with filigree designs. "So, you have returned, traitor?"

"Yes, I have, worthless king. My army is outside right now, doing away with your precious _Guardians_!"

"Hmmm, one owl against four. I do not find that very fair, Mason."

"Fair? I will tell YOU what is not FAIR! Dying by the blade intended for your daughter, and yet, HERE YOU STILL STAND!"

"It seems you still fail to understand that it was not my choice, Mason. I died honorably, while you four attempt to kill me in just the opposite manner. That being said, not a single one of you shall leave this hollow alive!"

"We can say the same for you, Soren!"

"Well, let us dance, shall we?"

Blake and Morgan advanced on Soren, driving him towards the looming rear wall. He sensed the wall and paused, rocketing up into the air, just below the arching ceiling. The two owls followed and began lunging at him with their ice weapons. He deftly parried the blows with his twin scimitars, but he knew he could not keep fighting defensively. He had to make a move.

_I can't keep this up! I have even the odds! Let me try to put my helmet to good use!_ He forcefully blocked another blow from Morgan's dagger, knocking her away. He then waited for the Barred Owl to swing his scimitar, and as he did, Soren dodged and charged, head down, into his body. The blow knocked the wind from Blake's lungs, and Soren drove him onto a high ledge.

Blake skidded into the wall, and as he struggled for breath, he dropped his scimitar, watching it fall down to the floor below and shatter. _Oh...no...I can't believe I dropped my weapon! Where are the others! I need help!_

"Morgan! Riley! Mason! Help me!"

"Hurry, we have to attack, while he is distracted!" The Saw-Whet and The Great Horned rushed towards the Barn Owl hovering in front of Blake, his back to them. The Spotted Owl saw the armored figure hover shortly, before rising up and diving down at him.

"Hurry, Morg-"

The scream was cut off as Soren plunged a scimitar straight through the gray chest, causing blood to run out from beneath him and drip from the edges of the shelf. He saw the yellow eyes widen and freeze, and a gurgle rose from the owl's throat. Soren turned around as he heard wing beats, barely managing to deflect the powerful swing from Riley's sword.

"You may have killed Blake, but you can't kill me!"

Soren did not notice that Morgan had slipped underneath him as he sparred with Riley, and she quietly rose behind him, his tawny neck exposed. Soren lunged at Riley, landing a slice to his chest, and the large owl staggered back.

"Now, Morgan! Do it!"

Soren could not wheel around fast enough, and he felt a cold pressure on the back of his neck. Suddenly, it was as if his entire lower body had vanished. He no longer felt his wings, and he dropped to the floor of the hollow, smashing into the ground, his helmet flying off in the process. Mason watched the Barn Owl fall from above and land on his chest. He drew closer and spied the dagger buried in his bloody neck feathers. Morgan and Blake lighted down, a victorious light in their eyes.

"Well done Morgan. I congratulate you for your deadly maneuver."

"Anytime, Sir. I would say that this owl is finished."

"I agree. Too bad we didn't get to see his precious powers!"

Soren lay crumpled on the floor, oozing blood and only able to move his head. "This...is not...over..." Scarlet fluid dripped from Soren's beak as he spoke.

"I beg to differ, Soren. Looks like you could not defeat us after all. Now we will go outside and complete the destruction of the Guardians!"

Soren felt his heart begin to falter and his vision fade._ Not again! I will not...allow...these owls...to triumph! Come to me, strands! _A draconian fury exploded deep inside him, shocking his failing heart and bringing him back from the edge of death. The three owls backed away in horror as a deep red tendril grew from one of his primary feathers and coiled above him.

Riley exclaimed, "What in hagsmire is _that_, Mason?"

"It must be his ability. We need to leave, now! I don't know what it can do!" However, the three owls felt frozen with fear, and they could not look away. The writhing crimson tendril wound around the bright blue dagger and ripped it from Soren's neck. Strangely, not a single scarlet drop emerged, and the wound began to heal before their eyes.

He felt the pressure lift from his neck, and it seemed as if the rest of his body was reconnected to his brain._ Take care of that evil Great Horned, now!_As Soren rose to his talons, the tendril drew back and, in one quick motion, snapped like a whip. Nobody could react before the dagger whistled through the air like a frozen missile. A soft _thump _was heard, and Morgan turned to see Riley belly up on the floor, the dagger sticking straight out between his eyes.

Morgan immediately fainted and simply froze on the spot, her wings drooping, her eyes in a vacant stare.

"You frinking murderer! You will pay for that!" Mason gripped his dagger and charged at Soren. He felt a searing lash across his chest, causing him to lose control and crash into the wall across from the port. Blood ran down his breast feathers as a roiling red cloud, sporting dozens of the crimson filaments, advanced towards him. "Stop, please! I-I don't want to die! I will never make it to Glaumora! I will call off the army! Please!"

Mason received a silent reply in his head, and the voice did not sound like Soren's at all. Instead, it sounded to Mason like the twisted voice of a hag itself. _**You shall repay the life debt you owe me, traitor. You shall not bargain with me! You have caused enough death already, and after I finish with you, I will lay waste to any owl in your army that dares to oppose me!**_

"No, wait. I am sorry! I will do anything for you!" Mason felt himself rising off of the floor as several strands wound around his body. Two strands lengthened and grasped his wings, stretching them out to his sides, as if in a frozen flight. He was powerless to resist, and as he gazed into the pair of black orbs before him, he saw nothing but infernal rage and retribution.

"Give me a chance, please!"

_**To hagsmire!**_

Mason screamed in agony as two more strands lifted above him and came hurtling down like twin razors. He fell to the floor in the throes of death, watching the vaporous mass of Soren drift out of the hollow.

The red foggy cloud turned back and gazed into the hollow, the strands quivering in pleasure as he saw the Barn Owl bleeding out on the floor, his two severed wings staining red with the blood. The awakened rage inside Soren yearned to be released, yearned to inflict vengeance on the owls that had already claimed the lives of so many of his Guardians.

He hovered in the air in front of the massive tree, seeing the smattering of dead owls below, issuing one last silent decree before he slipped into the void, feeling a thousand strands of energy explode from his body...


	6. Aftermath

**Chapter 6: Aftermath**

The Guardians were not outnumbered, but they were losing their edge in the battle, since they had little warning and no time to prepare. All at once, the fighting seemed to stop as a silent command roared in the Guardians' brains.

_**Guardians, evacuate to the tree! Any owl caught outside is going to die, and I will not be able to prevent it. Now go!**_

The Militia screamed in joy as all of the Guardians turned and fled towards the tree. They immediately began to pursue them, but a twisted roar stopped them dead. _**All of you will pay for the deaths you have caused, with your lives! Any owl who does not surrender will perish! The Strands of Glaux are coming. Make your choice!**_

As the Guardians streamed into the tree from the multitude of ports and passages, some gathered the courage to peer out into the fading night. A seemingly endless web of filaments flayed the night, seeking out any owl that had not joined them in surrender. The enemy owls were struck down by the bright blue filaments, some being slashed repeatedly, and others losing their wings. The rest simply went yeep, dying upon impact with the ground, or plunging into the sea.

A few gizzard chilling minutes later, the bright web of filaments retracted, and Soren managed to bring himself out of the void, back into his own body. He dropped wearily from the air, the smothering cloud vanishing as he fell. Some of the Guardians spied a flash of light, hesitantly deciding to find out what had caused it. Dozens of owls streamed out from the tree and began searching the array of bodies below.

Pelli flew low over the dead owls, wincing at the pain from her cuts and bruises. Adding immensely to her pain as she flew on above the mass of dead bodies, not a single Barn Owl resembled her mate. Suddenly, a great clamor erupted from the base of the tree, and several trails of owls could be seen heading straight for the source.

The Chaw of Chaws was gathered in a loose circle around a white mass, as well as the students of the other chaws that had survived. All of the owlets had been hidden inside the tree by the nest maid snakes, and they had not been allowed to leave just yet. Pelli drifted down into the crowd and asked, "What is wrong, Guardians?"

A few owls spoke up in unison. "It is Soren, Your Highness. He cannot move. He is still alive, but we don't know what to do."

Soren spied Pelli creep up beside him, and he muttered, "Thank Glaux you are safe, dear."

"Are you alright, Soren?"

"Yes, I am fine. I just need time to recover. The strands drained every bit of my strength..." Several owls stepped closer to Soren and asked, "What should we do now, Sir?"

"Remove the dead that liter the ground and keep a tally of them. Guard all of the owls that surrendered as well. They are now prisoners of war. Now go."

Scores of owls lifted off into the early dawn sky. Pelli remained at her mate's side. "C-can you go check on our children, Pelli?"

"But I can't leave you here alone!"

"Do not worry, dear. I will come find you when I have recovered. I need to know if our children are safe. Report back to me as soon as you can..."

Pelli stroked her mate gently before lifting off into the sky. Soren stared wearily at the branches above and whispered, "I fear many of my friends are wounded, or worse. Nonetheless, we are victorious. But at what cost? How many noble Guardians have we lost to those evil rogues? I am terrified to find out..." Reclining in exhausted silence for what seemed like hours, he watched the Guardians haul dead and wounded owls back and forth.

He constantly heard mothers and fathers calling for their children, students calling for their chaw mates, and friends calling for each other. Many times, he heard no response after a name had been called. At others, he heard agonizing screams from the parents as they rushed upon a live owl amidst the sea of dead neighbors. He felt his heart drowning in anger and loss, wondering why this had happened. Just then, a familiar Snowy Owl landed next to Soren. "Doc, is that you? I thought you were in the Northern Kingdoms?"

"I was at the Glauxian Brothers Retreat when Mason escaped. I followed him to the Tridents. It was there I discovered his invasion plan, but I was captured. They forced me to join their army..."

"This truly is a tragedy, Doc Finebeak. I don't think it could have been avoided. It all began that night that I died for Blythe. Who would have guessed this would be the outcome..."

"Are you okay, Sir? Why can't you move?"

"I used all my strength to drive off the enemies. I will recover soon. I already feel stronger than I did after the invaders fled." Pelli flew up slowly and noticed Doc as she landed. "Why are you here, Doc?" "It is a long story, Pelli. I need to help your wounded as much as I can. I studied medicine at the Glauxian Brothers Retreat, you know..." He quickly flew off towards the direction of a faint cry for help. Pelli approached her mate with a downtrodden walk. Soren could now lift himself to a standing position, but he had to lean against the massive trunk for support. "What... is it...dear?"

She began to sob slowly, and she turned away from him.

"W-why are you crying? Are the three B's and our chicks okay?"

"B-Bell and Blythe are... are..." "Oh, no Pelli! Where are...they?"

"I-in the infirmary. I don't think they are going to live, Soren!" He managed to stand on his own, but he still could not fly. "I will have to walk all of the way to the infirmary, dear. Can you help me? I am very weak."

"I will try, dear. I am sorry, but I can't bear to look at them..."

It took Soren almost half of an hour to traverse the interior of the trunk and arrive at the entrance to the infirmary. Pelli could not bring herself to enter, and she remained outside the door, weeping quietly. Soren staggered past the scores of wounded owls that rested in the mossy beds. Moans of agony spewed from some of their beaks, and sadly, Soren saw several others that were totally quiet and unmoving.

Blood dripped onto the floor from many of the beds, and many owls had bandages on their fractured wings. The room was filled with bustling nurse owls and nest maid snakes, delivering worms to the living, and comforting the dying. He stopped one of the nurses, a Masked Owl, as he tended to a dreadfully cut Screech Owl. "P-pardon me, sir, but have you seen two female Barn Owls?"

"What are their names?"

"Bell, and Blythe..."

The Masked Owl lowered his gaze to the floor and muttered, "Come with me."

He led Soren to the far end of the hallway, where only a few owls rested. He pointed with his darkly feathered wing to a small corner. "Over there..."

Soren rushed over to see Bell gasping for breath. Numerous red gashes crisscrossed her body. "D-Da, is that you?"

"Don't speak, my little Bell. Save your strength!" Blythe remained silent, her left wing drooping oddly over the edge of the bed. "Blythe, what h-happened?"

"Me and my sis were...were just about to grab our battle claws, when all of a sudden..." Blythe gasped once again, and her sister and continued the report. "Blythe was hit, and she couldn't fly anymore. She just...fell. I went after the owl who attacked her, and I was ambushed by him and three others. I couldn't fight them off. They thought I was dead, so they left me on the ground and flew away..."

"It is going to be okay, my dear daughters. Please hold on!"

"Da, can you...can you tell Mum something?" He gazed into Blythe's eyes, his heart seizing with terror as the light began to fade from them.

"Please hang on, Blythe! I will get you some worms, I-"

"Tell Mum that I love her, and tell my brothers too. Tell them...I will miss...them..." Her blood streaked chest let out one last soft breath, and then it lay still.

"No, no, no! Blythe, answer me!"

He only heard the faint cries of agony from down the hall. Bell craned her head slowly to see her father hunched over the adjacent bed. "Is Blythe...gone, Da?" "I am sorry, Bell. I am so sorry..."

Just then, Ruby, Otulissa, and Kalo crept in. They were all covered in wounds of some sort, but none as bad as the ones that had drained Blythe's lifeblood. Kalo rushed up to him, trying to stifle the flow of liquid from his dark eyes. "Oh, no. Soren, is Blythe...dead?"

The trio of owls gasped as a pale misty shape dissolved from her feathers and drifted languidly past them. Her father moved away from Kalo and whispered, "I will not let her die. It is not her time. I will save her!" He slowly spread his wings and said, "Strands, come to me. Return the spirit of my daughter. She has many happy years of life left, and I will not stand idly by and watch her die!"

The strands that sprouted from his primaries were no longer black, nor were they red. They were the color of ivory, hauntingly pale, and stunningly beautiful. They drifted slowly past the owls, some even caressing their faces. As one slid across Ruby's face, she whispered, "It feels so soft, like a lonely cloud. Truly amazing."

The strands drifted ahead of the ghostly form, waving hypnotically in front of it for several seconds. They slid back into the recess and paused over Blythe's body, undulating slowly, like a feather in a breeze. The owls watched in fascination as the spirit of Blythe turned back and followed the strands, almost as if it had been lured. It, too, paused over her bloodstained feathers, before dissolving back into them the way it had emerged.

Her body gave a series of twitches, and she drew an audible breath. Soren stroked Blythe with the filaments as he returned to her side. "Welcome back, my dear daughter." She blinked in surprise at her father, then turned to see he sister smiling weakly at her.

"Am I alive?"

"Yes, Blythe. I saved you. Everything will be fine..."

The soft touch of the strands helped dull the pain she was in, and they also instilled a sense of peace. He stroked Bell with the ghostly forms as well.

"Otulissa, could you please bring Pelli in here?"

"Right away, Soren." She turned and slowly walked back down the noisy hallway. She had to do some convincing to get Pelli to enter, and she mentioned nothing of her daughter's death. Pelli slowly peeked around the corner, and her mate beckoned her with the flip of a pale strand. He embraced her with the numerous strands, and a relaxing calm stilled her nerves.

"Everything is okay, dear. They are fine. Come see them."

She hesitantly drew past Soren and stood between the two beds. Bell and Blythe whispered, "We missed you, Mum."

"I am glad everything is okay. I pray that both of you will recover."

Soren turned to the others in the hollow and declared, "This day will go down in our history as one of the darkest since the time of the Golden Tree," declared Soren. "The brave owls who perished here will be remembered, and the living will be supported and comforted, honoring the friends, children, and mates they lost. This day will come to be known as The Blood Dawn. When this fateful day returns each year, the Guardians will hold a vigil for the souls that were lost..."

And so it was that in a hollow inside Great Ga'Hoole Tree on the Island of Hoole, nestled in the Hoolemere Sea, a new holiday was born. It was a day the Guardians would never forget, and it was a day that proved that no matter the odds, the Guardians would fight to protect their mates, their children, and the Great Tree. They would fight to make strong the weak, mend the broken, vanquish the proud, and render powerless those who abused the frail. With hearts sublime, they would take flight.

And they would always emerge victorious...


End file.
